Trials of Hope: America
by BunnyBlue13
Summary: After season 1 T.K. is forced to move away to america and thinks he is forggoten by everyone except his brother Matt. Warnings: Drugs, Atepted Suicide. Underlying Takari. Story on hold due to final exams being soon and needing to study.
1. The Shooting

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimonor any other TV show, book or game. otherwise I would just incorporate my ideas into the actual thing.

AN: I do not currently have a Beta reader so I am checking it over myself but if someone would like to Beta read for me just message me. Also this Fic is goign to deal with issues such as suicide and possibly drugs

The Trials of Hope: America

Chapter 1: The Shooting

T.K. was depressed. It had been three whole week and he hadn't received any news from Kari or any of the other digidestined there apart from his brother Matt. He wished his friends would talk to him more as he felt very alone in America even after three weeks. This was mainly due to school not starting until a few weeks ago and his English not being all that good. A lot of the girls found him "cute" but he refused to flirt with them because of one thing. Kari. Kari was constantly on his mind however much he tried not to think of her. Kari had sent a couple of emails the first few days but then they just seamed to stop. He had only made one friend so far a boy called Willis however he had yet to go over to his house and to meet his family. On the other hand he had also never come over to T.K.s house either. School was tough because he had to learn every thing in English whereas he was far more comfortable to learn in Japanese. He had started to work on a way to reach the digital world just so he could talk to someone about all his problems but he didn´t think he had any chance of succeeding especially when Izzy had failed on several occasions. The only person that he thought might be able to do it apart from Izzy was Willis who was at least as good as Izzy if not better but T.K. Did not want to spread around the knowledge of the digital world. T.K. whished that there was someone who he could talk to about the digital world but all of the digidestined promised not to talk about it except to other digidestined. T.K. trudged up the road that lead to his new school without much enthusiasm as Willis wasn´t going to be there as he only came to school every other day because he was need at home to help on his farm and still managed to get the top grades as wellas doind advance courses.

As he sat down in home room he started to wonder whether or not it was actually worth it to come to school when the only lesson he actually managed to do well in was math which always used to be one of his worst subjects. That was one of the main things he found annoying about going to school here. At least Willis could speak Japanese, this was due to his old girlfriend, so they could actual have a decent conversation. As he was pondering all this one of the boys that was always causing him trouble came up to him and turned his opened bag upside down spilling the contents across the floor. T.K. just ignored this for a couple of minutes and then started to pack his things back into his bag. Just as he was zipping it shut a gunshot was heard in the corridor. T.K. was the only in the room not to freeze up and instantly ran to the door to lock it. However he was just a faction too late as the gun man had just turned the corner into his corridor as he leaned out to close the door he instantly slammed the door shut by using his momentum of hurling himself into the corridor. The gunman just walked slowly towards him his gun raised aiming at his chest. T.K. just thought that it was a good thing he might have managed to save the other students in his class. He put down his reaction speed to having to live by his wits in the digital world when half the time you were being attack but here he didn´t have the others to help him or even Patamon. He looked at the gunman and realised that he was one of the kids in the grade above him. T.K. saw a slight twitch in his finger and dived forwards towards the gunman. The shot hit his arm causing him to whimper in pain. But he just waited as the gunman got closer until he was almost within arms reach. At that point the gunman stopped and started to take careful aim at T.K.s head. T.K. took this opportunity to get up and punched the gunman with his uninjured arm. The boy recoiled due to the punch but T.K. fell to his knees from the pain in his right arm. The gunman then shouted "you bastard" and shot him in the left shoulder causing T.K. to collapse. The sound of running foot steps could be herd running down the connecting corridor. The gunman lifted up the 10 year old T.K. and pressed the gun to his side. T.K. Closed his eyes and thought "Shit how the hell am I going to survive this. Why did I have to act the hero." He heard several gunshots and felt an intense pain in his side. T.K. crumpled to the ground and blacked out.

AN: hope this ok for the opening I have all ready written the next chapter but will probably hold it until I get a Beta reader. If you have problems with my storyline then don´t complain I am not forcing you to read it. If I am being inconsistent though please tell me. Also I expect that there are spelling and gramma mistakes so don´t make too big a deal out of them as I am trying my hardest.


	2. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. nope nothing it is all sombody elses if it were mine you should all be worried.

A/N: Woot over 20 views (I have such low expectations) I´m glad that people had a look at my story or at least miss clicked on my story.

The Trials of Hope: America

Chapter Two: The Hospital

Matt was sitting at his apartment in Odaiba wondering if he should call T.K.. HE spoke to him yesterday and he sounded quite down and it worried Matt because T.K. was always a happy energetic bother. Matt felt sorry for his brother especially being separated from Kari since they were practically attached at the hip since the trip in the digital world. He worked out that the time in the US should be around 8 in the evening so he knew that both his brother and mum should be home. He listen to it ring 8 times and then left a message "HI its Matt I was just wondering how things were going bye." And he put the phone down and started to work on his homework.

Matt was woken by his phone ringing at 3 in the morning. He groggily answered it. "ello" "Matt its mum T.K. is in hospital." Matt instantly woke up "huh What happened? How is he? Is he going to be ok? Who did it?" "He w-w-was shot at school" his mum sobbed. "I´m coming right over. I´ll get a plane and arrive as soon as possible. Should I tell dad?" "Please come if possible. I guess you should tell your dad but T.K. needs you." "ok I´ll come as soon as possible. Tell T.K. I´m coming." She hung up sobbing. He ran straight to his fathers room and slammed open the door. "DAD" Matt screamed "huh what da matta" he said half a sleep. "T.K.´s been shot we got to go and see him" "Holy Shit we better get moving you get packing I´ll get tickets for the next flight" they separated to do their different tasks.

Later that morning Matt and his dad were on a plane to Colorado so they could get to T.K. by tomorrow morning. They however forgot to mention any of this to the other digidestined. So they were all at school and Tia was wondering were Matt was. Tia decided that he would call him after school, however after school no one answered his house phone or his mobile. He then tried to contact Matt´s dad at his office only to be told that he had to leave due to a family emergency and it was unknown when he would be back. Tai started to worry that something had happened to Matt but then realised that he would have been one of the first people to be told if any thing happened to him. He still worried and wondered what could have happened.

Matt and his dad burst into the hospital speaking in rapid Japanese asking where T.K. was. The nurses just stared at them until one of the doctors who happened to speak Japanese was found a guided them to T.K.´s room but were told to wait outside as he had only come out of surgery a couple of hours ago. "he has a shattered shoulder, a fractured arm and had server internal bleeding and we had to remove one of his kidneys because it contained 3 bullets." Said the doctor who's name was Michel Millikan. Matt asked "who was the bastard who did this" with furry in his voice. "the gunman was shot by some strange weapon but the culprit wasn´t found. The gunman had server bruising and burns from the weapon used on him and also sustained a concussion but he had already shot three other students who are all now dead".

Matt kneeled by T.K.´s bed crying. Matt felt a hand on his shoulder. Turing up to see a kid that he did not know. Willis looked down at Matt "T.K. strong he´ll make it. Did you here why he got shot?" said Willis looking sadly at T.K. as he said this. "because of some bastard who decided to ruin other people lives." Matt whispers. "No. He got shot because he saved an entire room full of students who didn´t even like him." "Typical T.K. always helping others instead of himself no matter if it was a human or digimon." Matt responded quietly to Willis´s statement. " I wish I was there to help…Sooner." Said Willis not really hearing what Matt just said. "What do you mean sooner?" Matt asked in a hushed whisper. "Wait did you say digimon?" countered Willis.

"well ..um.. yeah but answer the question."

"well you see as soon as I heard about the commotion me and Terriermon burst in and saw T.K. being shot in the side. After that Terriermon just attacked with out a command and floored the guy. I instantly told him to hide in my locker as I went to help T.K. as much as possible."

"wow, I thought that only the eight of us in Japan had digimon but there all stuck in the digital world now."

"I´ve actually never been to the digital world I just found Terriermon´s digiegg in one of my parents fields."

"oh well it's a dangerous place. I guess that's why he didn´t freeze up like the others. Willis will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that firstly you will look after T.K. for me, he needs someone to stop him from only helping others. Make sure that he looks after himself as well and if he wont then you look after him. Secondly don´t talk to him about digimon he is torn up about having to leave behind Patamon."

"Ok. I promises that I´ll look after him."

"Good now go home and rest. I´ll tell him that you were here."

"Thanks" said Willis as he left the room.

"Come on T.K. you need to hang in there" Whispered Matt.

A/N: Plaese review if you have time I would Like feed back on my work. I wil try to undate when I have a chapter that is finshed and have time to put it up.


	3. Recuperation

The Trials of Hope: America

Chapter Three: Recuperation

T.K. woke up to find Matt asleep with his head on T.K.´s bed. He tried to shake him with his right hand but found that he couldn´t move it due to a heavy weight. So he gave up and tried to move him with his left hand but as he tried he just felt a massive amount of pain in his shoulder and it felt like his hand hadn´t moved at all. Now he was move awake he also felt a pain in his side and right arm. "Matt" he groggily said. No response. "MATT" he practically shouted. "huh five more minutes dad. Wait huh. T.K." Matt went to hug him but stopped just before. "Sorry don´t want to hurt you more."

"Well how bad is it Doc" joked T.K.

"Well you right arm is broken, your shoulder is shattered and they had to remove one of your kidneys due to it being a higher concentration of metal than the statue of liberty." Replied Matt seriously

"Wow, never thought that America could be more dangerous than the digital world" joked T.K. again.

"Don´t you realize that you could have died" shouted Matt.

"Well duh, I´m the one with five bullets in him, not you." Retorted T.K.

"Sorry, I just can´t think of you being hurt when I should be there to protect you." Said Matt.

"I don´t need to be watched over constantly I thought you learnt that from our time in the digital world" pouted T.K.

"T.K. your only ten I´m still allowed to be worried about you." Counter Matt.

"Well fine then. When do you and dad have to leave for Japan?" asked T.K.

"In two days time I will have missed a week of school. Oh my god I forgot to tell the other what happened or even that I was going."

"please don´t tell them why just say that you were visiting me. I don´t want them to worry about me. I mean its not like they care seeing as you're the only one that I here from."

"They do care about you and I´m sure they would want to know especially Kari…"

"Don´t talk about her she said she would e-mail me and I have yet to receive any." Retorted T.K.

"Hey I´m sure there´s a reason when I get back I´ll talk to her about it ok?"comforted Matt

"No promise me you won´t tell the others about this." Demand T.K.

"T.K…." Matt tried to speak

"Promise"

"Fine I promise never to divulge what was discussed in this room. Happy now"

"Yes, hope the others aren´t to worried about you." Thanked T.K.

A few weeks later…

Willis was running. `I have to get there in time Matt will kill me if I don´t.´ Willis was running as fast as he could. He just hope that T.K. hadn´t gone to far this time. First it was looking for trouble with bullies and getting landed in detention just about every day and then fighting in detention. Recently herd that T.K. was trying to get a hold of drugs but luckily that stopped fairly quickly. Willis knew that T.K. just felt useless and frankly the other kids at school weren´t helping because not only did they not appreciate that T.K. save almost an entire class of them but they also blamed him for the fights at school. Even though it had been happening before T.K. even arrived.

Willis rushed into T.K. house saw his panicked stricken mother standing there and dashed upstairs. He hammered on T.K. bedroom door. "Come T.K. open up. If you don´t open this door in the next ten seconds I am breaking it down." Willis Shouted. Willis heard a groan from inside and slow step heading towards the door.

The door creaked open and he could see T.K. with a blank expression staring back at him. "T.K. what happened" said Willis in a level tone. "dude not so loud. Ahh my head hurts." Said T.K. raising his hands to his head. "T.K. what have you done to your arms!" Exclaimed Willis. "Nothing." "Last time I check nothing did not include bleeding. Come lets get you cleaned up" Willis said dragging T. the bath room. "I thought we agreed that killing yourself wasn´t the answer." "yeah so what's the problems." "Well lets see, self inflected cuts all the way up your arm. Are you high or something." "Quite possibly." "You mean you don´t even know." "It´s all a blur now." Willis just shook his head and started to clean his arms to make sure it didn´t become infected. As Willis was working away he noticed a patter in the numerous shallow cuts.

"Who´s Kari" Willis inquired. "Only the most gorgeous girl ever. She is the little sister of my brothers best friend. She so nice and caring and always bearing the light. The best time I had was with her in the …. Wait a minute I don´t remember telling you about Kari so who told you? Come on fess up. It was my brother wasn´t it?" Sobbed T.K.. "No it was your arms." "Huh what do you mean." "Look at them T.K." T.K. looked down at his arms and saw the words "I Love Kari" engraved in his arms. "Oh Shit. Now look what I have managed to do to make my life even worse. Now there is no chance of me ever having a normal life." "Well at least Kari will know that you love her." "Yeah brilliant idea apart from the last time I spoke to her we were best friends and now I haven´t heard from her since I got to America." "Hey T.K. cheer up man I´m sure she likes you. I´m sure you´ll see her again. Any way in the mean time lets think of a way of taking your mind off things." "Sure but what can I do." sobbed T.K. "Well isn´t your brother going into the music business." "Yeah so." "Why not start learning to play an instrument." "I don´t know I always preferred singing to playing." "Ok why don´t you and me start a band. You can do vocals and I always wanted to learn to play the base. You could learn the basics of the guitar and we could try out in the battle of the bands coming up at the end of the school year." "Well ok as long as I can sing a song in Japanese." "Of course you can but you´ll have to sing some in English as well." "Deal". With that the Digisquad was formed.


	4. The Battle of the Bands

The Trials of Hope: America

Chapter Four: The Battle Of the Bands

Almost three years later The Digisquad was preparing to go on stage for their third Battle of the bands. The first they had done ok but still lost. The second time they came first With and original song sung by T.K. called "What I´ve done Wrong" which was sung in Japanese. This year they were going for a song in English this time. They spent hours discussing it but finial settled on "suicide is painless" when they got bored of arguing and watched M.A.S.H.. T.K. Was now getting ready He felt this song had some nice mean to him especially because of the scars on his arms. He was just glad that he wrote in Japanese meaning that people at school couldn´t read what it said.

They walked out on stage and for dramatic effect T.K. had been persuaded by Willis to wear a very short sleeved black T-shirt. He was rather upset that they were taking advantage of his past but all the other wore the same clothes and had put on fake scars. They played the opening bars and then T.K. began to sing.

AN: well thats the end of this fic. I will possibly create a sequal to this set just befroe season two.


End file.
